


A bag full of love and smell of burnt food

by exosan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosan/pseuds/exosan
Summary: Kyungsoo used to hate the smell of burnt food until his Baba and Appa came to his life.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	A bag full of love and smell of burnt food

Kyungsoo wakes up to the smell of something burning. 

𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰

It's a very unpleasant smell. Kyungsoo pushes away his plate of  
burnt toasts and goes to make his own bowl of ramyeon. That's the only luxury orphanage can afford sometimes. He doesn't blame the cook though, he is 14 years old and the oldest one in the orphanage, he is adjusted to this. 

People in orphanage are pretty busy today. He heard that a couple is coming to orphanage for adoption. Honestly, Kyungsoo has stopped hoping. At this point, he has accepted that he is too old to be adopted. He plans to finish his ramyeon fast and study or do whatever cleaning duty he has been assigned to. 

𝘍𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳

Kyungsoo was surprised when he was called to the orphanage head's office. After entering the office he saw Wu Yifan and Wu Junmyeon sitting there.  
"𝘖𝘩 𝘒𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘰𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺." - Mrs. Kim smiles at him. He met the Wu couple few hours ago. They talked a bit with him. Asked about his likes and dislikes. He liked them. But why do they want to talk to him again? 

Kyungsoo nods. They go to the next room. Junmyeon and Yifan looks at each other and Yifan comes forward and bends a bit to look at Kyungsoo's eyes. "𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘒𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘰𝘰, 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺?"  
Kyungsoo can't believe his ears. He looks at Yifan and Junmyeon smiling at him. "𝘈-𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦?"  
Junmyeon holds his hand "𝘖𝘧𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳! 𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴." Kyungsoo can't stop his tears and nods. Both Yifan and Junmyeon hugs him. 

𝘛𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳

Kyungsoo wakes up to the smell of something burning. He hurriedly sits up and checks his surrodings. No, this isn't his room in orphanage. He came to Wu's apartment as Wu Kyungsoo few days ago with Yifan and Junmyeon. And, what he realised is his parents are hopelessly in love with each other and in this few days, Kyungsoo has become an integral part of their lives. He can't help but love his parents more by each passing day. 

The smell is coming from kitchen. He hurriedly pads off to kitchen. He peeks into kitchen to see his Baba and Appa's sad faces, disheveled hair and a pan of burnt something which he assumes are pancakes. They look up hearing his footsteps.  
"𝘖𝘩! 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺. 𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵..." - Junmyeon pouts. Yifan continues "𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘚𝘰𝘰. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘞𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰."  
Kyungsoo already guessed that his parent's culinary skills have not elevated much from basics. But still they woke up this early to make pancakes for his birthday. His eyes teared up. "Oh Soo! We are so sorry to upset you. We wanted to make this day special for you. We are so sorry, honey! Please don't cry." - His parents panic. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything and hugs his parents. "𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘢, 𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘢, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶." - Kyungsoo pulls away a bit from the hug to see his parents are crying too - "𝘞𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺!"

𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺

Kyungsoo wakes up to smell of something burning. 

He smiles and pads off to kitchen to see his parents are pouting over half burnt something on the frying pan. They look up after hearing his footsteps. "𝘖𝘩 𝘚𝘰𝘰! 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺!!" - Junmyeon frowns at Yifan, who smiles sheepishly.  
Kyungsoo doesn't even bother to ask how his Appa was distracted because he knows his fathers are still cheesily in love with each other. He honestly wants to have a relationship like his parents. He checks the half burnt pancakes and smiles at his fathers. "𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘢, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘦𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥, 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵."

"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘰, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘸𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭." - Yifan huffs. Kyungsoo can't help but surges forward to hug his parents tightly. "𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘢, 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘢, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥."  
Junmyeon kisses Kyungsoo's head and Yifan caresses his hair lightly. "𝘞𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘚𝘰𝘰! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦."

𝘒𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘰𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this fic. This fic is a result of 5 cans of cold coffee and my pining for domestic KrisHo and Kyungsoo. Please forgive me if this feels rushed. 
> 
> Take care of yourself and always remember you are amazing.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter - @i_sanhita


End file.
